Magenta Ivories
by NilaSagol
Summary: Light is God of the new world. As intelligent as he is, he realizes there is a mistake in his plans to cleanse the world. There is no heir to carry on the bloodline of Kira. Light decides to take a special interest in Lucy, Queen of the Dicolonius race. He chooses Lucy to be the one to bare him children. Their love runs deep but like a candle, it ends in darkness.


**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I always wondered what real happiness was. It always seemed like since so many were bad off they looked for others worse than them. Then I met him. I wanted it to be a mistake, I truly did. For months I wanted to tell myself not to get to close to him because it would never work. I was too unstable.

He found me, we were at the beach that night if I remember. It was the night I found out the worst news and worst conflict of myself. We were going to have a bad storm, it was all over the news. I still didn't listen and left in a rage.

I lived in the maple house with Kouta, Yuka, Nana, and Mayu. This was different though, this was between Kouta and myself. I loved Kouta. I always have, longer than Yuka but there was a lot of conflicts with that.

I have a confession. I killed Kouta's father and younger sister in jealous rage of my dicolonius senses. I lost all control and killed them both. All my things were packed and with me because I was trying to escape the guilt and conflicting feelings I had. I already knew Yuka had a thing for him, there was obvious jealousy. Trust me, I regret the day I ever did slay them both because I knew it would make things harder for Kouta.

Kouta understood why it was an accident and a mistake but I never looked at it that way. I felt it was all my fault and that I would never be forgiven. It was very complicated. My whole life was. Full of pain, complications, and unbearable sadness.

I wondered onto the beach. That's where I met him. I quickly walked passed him but he caught me right as I passed by.

"Hi beautiful." he replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not explaining myself." I replied coldly. "Just go back to what you were doing. I have somewhere to be."

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked. "You look lost."

"I'm not lost!" I yelled. "Why are you interested anyway? This doesn't concern you."

He got up to get a closer look at me. He was about 5'10. He had brownish looking hair, brownish-red eyes, and he was quite handsome. He looked very intelligent too. He stood in front of me and I decided that I wasn't going to move on since I was lost and I had no where to go.

"So, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"Kaede but I go by Lucy too." I replied. "You can call me whatever one you want. Anyways, I have to go."

He blocked the way again. "You seem like you don't..."

I got angry and hit him with one of my vectors. Then I grabbed him. "Listen, I can have you dead within 5 seconds if I want to. You can pick your death."

Light didn't struggle as he brought out a notebook. "You can be dead in exactly the same time if I write your name here. You won't get to pick how you die. I will decide that since I'm the god of this earth."

I looked at the notebook and realized who it was. It was Kira. He was always all over the news on our tv and everyone elses TV. I realized I couldn't possibly kill him, for if I was too slow then I would be dead first. It was a draw on both sides. No one would really win.

I placed him down and walked away as he came after me. "Wait, I'm not going to forget this incident." he slowly came behind me. "So, how about we make a deal. We can work together."

"I can't work with you, Kira." I replied. "We have opposite goals, my goals would get in the way of yours."

"How?" he asked. "I would like an answer."

"I can't go into all of this now. It is very complicated but I will explain things this far. I'm a Queen Dicolonius. We are bred to eliminate humans. We have a goal of taking over this entire world with all of our kind. I'm the only fertile pure bred one. I have to mate with another pure Dicolonius to continue the breed." I replied. "As Kira, you want to stop all the evil in the world and unfortunately we have personal vendettas against humans...It will never work."

I began walking away slowly as he still came after me. "So, what happens if you had a mate outside of the Dicolonius race? I'm curious to know."

"If it's with a human...We have _"__Silpelits"_ this is a race of Dicolonius which has one infected parent and one normal parent. They usually come out as girls and can't produce any kids after." I explained. "It's very complicated."

"So, what if it's a regular human?" he really was pressing me for answers. "Then what do you do then?"

"I don't know..." I replied. "I never thought of it that far and it's not going to happen anytime soon. I don't want a stupid human as a partner."

It was in that time he began thinking about things with me. You see, Kira needs an heir since he is god or as he thinks he is. In order for his Utopia to function, he needs an heir or heirs to carry on the line. Light had none. If he died tomorrow, no one could continue his work.

"You say that you're fertile, right?" he asked. "That means you can bare children."

"You already have a relationship." I replied taking note of the blonde girl hanging from his wallet chain. "I don't want to get in that mess."

"Oh, Misa?" he replied. "Oh, she's nothing. I'm just using her to further my status to god."

"Lies. She has the same power as you. She will kill me if she finds out that you want more than enough with me." I replied. "Like I already told you, this is not worth it. Have Misa bare you an heir."

"I don't want to have an heir with her." he replied. "I can't do that."

"Your real name isn't Kira. So, what is it?" I asked, I realized we were hasty getting into things.

"Light." he replied. "Light Yagami. I still haven't forgotten about you're little nasty mistake. If I kill you, you can forget about your plan to take over this entire world. I'll end it now."

"Wait..." I replied. "I want revenge against humans but it's just a misunderstanding. This life has been harder to live than I ever imagined. I never chose to live this way."

I became weaker. It was the pain inside me, longing for attention. I was longing for love since I couldn't have Kouta. I just wanted a different chance, a chance to start over from all the pain.

"Well...maybe I'll forget about it if you praise your loyalty." Light came in front of me. "I want an heir."

"Have it with Misa!" I became enraged. "She is fertile, I am too but that would wrong to do!"

"I want you to give it to me." Light demanded. "Think about it, you'd be having it for a god." Light got closer to me. "I would treat you like a goddess. You are more qualified for this than Misa."

"How am I more qualified? Is it because I can kill more easily than she can?" I asked.

Light nodded. "You can actually kill by hand. I can kill by notebook. This is an invincible plan! I want you as my partner."

"I promised myself I would stop killing." I replied. "Light it's just not worth it, all the bloodshed isn't worth it."

"I only kill evil, Lucy." Light always convinced me into that. I would later learn that he would use any methods possible to get what he wanted. Even if they were cruel. "The Earth needs to be cleansed."

"I can't have a child for you." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I just can't. It would be a sinful thing to do."

"No, it won't." Light replied softly as he came towards me. He brushed my bangs out of my face. "You're in a lot of pain. I can make it go away for good, I can make you feel wanted and loved. Isn't that what you want?"

I nodded as tears came out of my eyes. "I-I just want to start over..."

"You can with me." he replied softly as he grabbed my hand. "I will treat you really well. I can tell some of us haven't been so nice to you. I'm different."

I withdrew back angirly. "No. All you want to do is knock me up and have your heir! You just want me to be your whore so it can happen!"

"I want it to feel good to you..." I could tell Light was being sincere. "Just at the Utopia house, I expect this done on Thursdays. If I come into your room, I expect you to be ready to have me."

I became more angry. "I barely know you, you bastard! I have to trust you first! My mother was raped and was forced to have my brother! I don't want it happening to me, I don't want you down there."

Light didn't become angry but decided on something else. "Can you be my girlfriend first? We can get to know each other better that way, then we can start. I promise I won't force you. Not until you're ready."

"Light...I'm too cruel to be a mother. I don't know how to take care of children. I'm just not useful in that way. I don't deserve my own." these were my insecurities out in the open for Light to see. "They will have a murder driven mother and disown me later."

Light reassured me. "They won't hate you. They will love you. I will help you raise them. I want them to do well."

I blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I overreacted earlier. I've never had sex before and I was scared that it would hurt or it wouldn't feel good."

Light put his hand on my shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say. If it hurts, we'll stop. It's just on Thursdays is the only day I have available since I'm so busy with building the Utopia house and everything."

I felt wanted. That's what I needed, I haven't been wanted in years. I wasn't treated right at the institution. I basically was left alone and in the children's house, it was the same thing. Light actually paid attention to me and wanted more to do with me. I can tell he was attracted to me. He was willing to get rid of his current relationship to be with me.

He made me feel so...human. I cold tell he wasn't one of the ones that was bred wrong. He was...perfect. Almost too perfect to be true. I wasn't sure about giving him an heir but then again I wanted to. I wanted to be his and only his.

Light looked at me. "Let's get out of this storm. I will show you to your new home."

I slightly blushed as he held my hand. I wasn't sure to trust him but my emotions were involved and that I couldn't help. I wanted to be loved and needed. I couldn't have Kouta but I could have Light.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy." Light stared at me. "We'll live a better life together."

I pulled away suddenly. "You aren't using me, are you?"

Light could tell my trust was very low for humans. It would be awhile before I trusted him. I wasn't sure how a relationship was supposed to go, I could feel love but I wasn't sure of myself at all.

Light shook his head. "I'm interested in you."

I stopped still. "So...you like me?"

Light nodded his head. "Of course I like you. Misa was always about her acting career and she was so babyish. You're a grown woman, that I like."

I felt my cheeks go pink. "I-I'm sorry I keep asking..."

"Is this your first time with...a real man?" Light smirked. "Relax."

Light led me in a direction as I walked with him. I was like a puppy, I had to follow him and I wanted to follow the goodness. I pulled back again and as always he would come get me.

We continued walking. I still wasn't sure but I liked Light.


End file.
